I'd Love To Be Your Last
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy oneshot. Based on the song I'd Love To Be Your Last by Clay Walker. House and Cuddy celebrate their oneyear anniversary. It's much better than it sounds! Please R&R!


11/30/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I'd Love To Be Your Last". It's sung by Clay Walker, written by Sam Tate, Annie Tate, Rivers Rutherford. It's from Clay's CD "Fall". I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore.

Rating: M. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC. This story is unbeta'd.

Please R&R!!!

Small, non-scented votive candles, which were burning adorned the bedroom of one Greg House. He wasn't the type of guy to ever burn anything like candles in his apartment bedroom, but for this he made an exception. This was special; this was for his lover and best friend Lisa Cuddy. The CD player quietly played music in the background. House wasn't the kind of guy to play music while making love, but tonight he was going to break some of his own rules.

House and Cuddy had been together for exactly one year, today. It hadn't all been puppies and sunshine. There was fighting and anger and hurt, but there were also those sweet, tender loving moments they shared together, be it, eating dinner together at home in House's apartment, since Cuddy had moved in. Taking a cooking class together and House cooking for Cuddy on her birthday. The day of her birthday, at work, he didn't complain as much when Cuddy asked him to do clinic duty. House and Cuddy took to watching movies together on the couch on Friday nights, House taking Cuddy to the theater, Cuddy cooking for House on his birthday, Cuddy giving House a month off clinic duty as one of his birthday gifts, making love to him as the other gift.

All in all, things were good between them, albeit while at work Cuddy was still a hard driving she-devil and House an ass who defied the rules and never did his clinic duty, or if he did do it, he only did it for a short amount of time. But none of that mattered when they both came home together. While they were still House and Cuddy, they were different people, they were relaxed and carefree, only spending time caring for the other and not worrying about work. They didn't go out a lot, which was fine with the both of them.

Many nights they found themselves, in a tangle of limbs and bed sheets, in sweat and the afterglow of their love making but tonight was an exception because House did all he knew how to make tonight special for himself and Cuddy. House wasn't the kind of guy to go out and make a big deal out of anniversaries like this, even when he was with his ex-girlfriend Stacey. With Cuddy it was different and he planned to make it one that they remembered for years to come.

House was standing naked in his bedroom at the end of the bed and was looking at Cuddy who was also naked and lying on his bed. Both lovers' eyes held passion, beauty, desire, wanting and needing. House smiled and to him she looked beautiful; her body was set aglow with the burning flame of the candles, her blue eyes seemed bluer than ever, her dark hair covered her shoulders. Both lovers were very turned on by the sight of the other and by their foreplay.

House lay down on top of Cuddy, kissing and stroking her body and making love to her slowly with his hands, mouth and everything in him. Cuddy marveled at his skills and abilities with his hands, callused as they were from using his cane and from working as they slowly and softly caressed every inch of her skin. His tongue was equally as enjoyable for Cuddy to feel on her body. House proceeded to make love to Cuddy slowly, tenderly, and sweetly, taking time to soak in all the sights and sounds. Cuddy then made love to House, slowly, tenderly, and sweetly using her tongue, hands and all that she had within her. She too took in the sights and sounds that her lover made and this made her smile.

Nothing made either lover happier than knowing that they knew each other body, mind and soul, totally and completely, inside and out, and each others wants, needs and desires when making love.

With the music still playing in the background, they both kissed deeply and made love again as they heard a song and Cuddy knew that without a doubt that House had played this just for her.

_If I had it my way  
this would be the first time that you made love  
I'd be the first man that your hands touched  
but we've both done our share of living  
taking chances we were given  
I've never been big on looking back_

I don't care if I'm your first love  
but I'd love to be your last

If I could do it over  
I'd have waited for this moment  
to give my heart to you unbroken  
but if our mistakes brought us together  
it doesn't really matter whether  
we were saints or sinners in the past

_I don't care if I'm your first love  
I'd just love to be your last_

All I know is what I see when I look at you  
and all I see is what I'm feeling down inside  
and all I'm feeling is this feeling  
that I finally got it right

When I wake up tomorrow  
I'm going to throw my arms around you  
thank my lucky stars I found you  
cause I know your heart had so much more than  
any man has touched before and  
nothing matters more to me than that

I don't care if I'm your first love  
but I'd love to be your last

When the last note had been played, and the song continued onto the next one, House looked at Cuddy and smiled a big smile and kissed her on the lips. Cuddy responded and kissed him back with as much passion and love as she felt for him as he felt for her. The kiss ended and both lovers smiled at each other and didn't say a word. The love between them was unspoken. Nothing needed to be said that wasn't said through the song, their eyes, their shared kisses, and shared touches of each others bodies. As they fell asleep in each others arms, both warm, at peace and content, they knew that they'd forever be each others lovers.


End file.
